


coming down, your hands are shaking

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt</b>
</p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Vituperate</strong> <em>(verb)</em><br/>vi·tu·per·ate [vahy-too-puh-reyt, -tyoo-, vi-]</p>
  <p><strong>verb <em>(used without object)</em>, verb <em>(used with object)</em></strong><br/>to use or address with harsh or abusive language; revile.</p>
  <p><strong>Synonyms</strong> <br/>censure, vilify, berate.</p>
  <p><strong>Antonyms</strong> <br/>praise, commend.</p>
  <p><strong>Origin:</strong> 1535–45; < Latin vituperātus (past participle of vituperāre to spoil, blame), equivalent to vituperā ( re ) ( vitu-, variant (before a labial) of viti-, stem of vitium blemish, vice1 + -perāre, combining form of parāre to furnish, provide; see prepare) + -tus past participle suffix; see -ate</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p><b>Title:</b> lyrics from The Script's <i>Nothing</i><br/><b>Timeframe:</b> Episode 1.16</p>
    </blockquote>





	coming down, your hands are shaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>> **Vituperate**   _(verb)_  
>  vi·tu·per·ate [vahy-too-puh-reyt, -tyoo-, vi-]
>> 
>> **verb _(used without object)_ , verb  _(used with object)_**  
>  to use or address with harsh or abusive language; revile.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> censure, vilify, berate.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**    
> praise, commend.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1535–45; < Latin vituperātus (past participle of vituperāre to spoil, blame), equivalent to vituperā ( re ) ( vitu-, variant (before a labial) of viti-, stem of vitium blemish, vice1 + -perāre, combining form of parāre to furnish, provide; see prepare) + -tus past participle suffix; see -ate
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** lyrics from The Script's _Nothing_  
>  **Timeframe:** Episode 1.16

“I will kill him next time.” Danny voice was sharp.

“No.” He paced, expression unchanged, features weary and eyes too bright.  “I'll kill him, and then I’ll bring him back, and then I’ll let you go all Guantanamo on him for round two, too. Or three. Maybe four. I may not be done yet then.”

“You don’t think you put the fear of death into him enough earlier?” Steve returned with a beer for Danny.

“He put _guys_ with _guns_ near Grace. _My daughter_. If he isn’t counting every breath as a full blown miracle right now, he’s an idiot.” 

 


End file.
